Z-Mech (PvZ2)
(disables machine) (blow away Jetpack Zombies) (Plant Food only) (Jetpack Zombies are forced to eat their shields) (shrink Bug Bot Imps to oblivion) |in-game toughness = Between 10,000 to 14,000 DPS |in-game speed = Does not move |dps = 14000 |first seen = Arena - Strawburst's tournament |flavor text = Z-Mech is taking time out from his PvZ Heroes and PvZ Garden Warfare duties to bring his unique brand of destruction to Plants vs. Zombies 2. Don't worry, though; he's cleared it with his manager. }} Z-Mech is a zombie that can only be found in Arena and Penny's Pursuit in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He will advance to the 7th column while in an invulnerable force field, and when spawned will crush any plant that he is on with his mecha suit. After reaching the 7th column, he will summon Jetpack Zombies or Blastronaut Zombies around him, and will also summon several Bug Bot Imps at random columns, lanes, and tiles, and will target a random plant with a missile similar to that used by Dr. Zomboss. After a while, he will leave the lawn. It also can not be slowed or stunned by any plant except E.M.Peach. Almanac entry Stages Overview The Z-Mech absorbs 14000 damage and can summon Bug Bot Imps (Spider Rain), launch missiles at plants which creates charred tiles (Orbital Strike), and teleport zombies closer to the house. In its final stage, which can be engaged through surviving 85 seconds with it on screen, it will summon Jetpack Zombies, Disco Jetpack Zombies, and Blastronaut Zombies. Encounters *Arena - Strawburst's Tournament, Solar Tomato's Tournament, Solar Tomato Boosterama Gallery HD Z-Bot.png|HD Z-Mech Z-Mech Almanac.jpg|Almanac entry (Part 1) Z-Mech Almanac Entry (Part 2).png|Almanac entry (Part 2) Z-Mech Icon.PNG|Almanac icon Unnamed (1).png|Z-Mech's sprites and assets ZMechinPvZ2.jpg|Z-Mech in an advertisement D2OAB1VVAAEV3_z.png|Another advertisement for Z-Mech 1zmech_bibboop.PNG|Z-Mech summoning Bug Bot Imps 1zmech_ability1.PNG|Z-Mech teleporting a Bug Bot Imp closer to the player's house 1zmech_canyoujustSTOP.PNG|Z-Mech summoning Jetpack Zombies or Blastronaut Zombies 1zmech_missile.PNG|Z-Mech launching a missile 1zmech_impject.PNG|Z-Mech about to blow up (1) 1zmech_over9000.PNG|Z-Mech about to blow up (2) 1zechlosingarms.PNG|Z-Mech losing an arm 1zmech_KABOOOOM.PNG|Z-Mech blowing up Z-Mech Leaving.jpg|Z-Mech leaving Trivia *He breaks the fourth wall in his Almanac entry as he knows that he's in a game. **It also mentioned the previous games he appeared in. *Z-Mech reuses Dr. Zomboss' laughs when he shoots a missile and whenever he summons his zombies. *He is invulnerable when he isn't inside his robot. **That is because of his force field he hovers inside. (the force field won't break) *Z-Mech uses a color palette more reminiscent of his ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' appearance than his most recent [[Z-Mech (PvZH)|appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes]]. *Like his PvZH counterpart, he shoots the missiles out of his arm blaster instead of over his head. *Due to a glitch, he can teleport defeated zombies close to the player's house. *When he is defeated for the third time, the charred imp animation has the imp with no pupils. *He has the most health out of all the zombies, excluding Dr. Zomboss' Zombots, absorbing 14000 damage. *The disco ball satellite he displays when he summons Bug Bot Imps is similar to the Disco-tron 3000's. *Whenever he takes out his disco ball satellite, if one looks at the robot's hips, the hips shake from side to side as is he is grooving. *The words "IMP-JECT" and "ERROR" can be seen whenever Z-Mech robot blows up. **The word "IMP-JECT" is a portmanteau on the words "imp" and "eject". See also *Disco-tron 3000 *Bug Bot Imp *Jetpack Zombie *Blastronaut Zombie fr:Méca-Z (PvZ2) Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Arena-exclusive Zombies Category:Imps